


Danganronpa Oneshots (badly written) (requests open)

by Toxicandy_for_life



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxicandy_for_life/pseuds/Toxicandy_for_life
Summary: Request any ship you want and I'll write it! (badly)
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 21
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Request are open!

You can request anything but smut, I'm not comfortable with that.


	2. Naegiri - Mr. Principal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by SpiralSpino
> 
> Naegiri fluff and first kiss after Danganronpa 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Naegiri so this was very appreciated.

"Mr. Principal?" Kyoko Kirirgiri asked Makoto Naegi from the doorway.

"Yes Kyoko? And please call me Mokoto." Mokoto exclaimed.

"It's been hours after the school day ended, please go home." Kyoko said calmly.

"Go without me, I have more work." Mokoto said apologetically

"We carpool? I'm not leaving you here." Kyoko stated.

Makoto sighed and said, "Okay, fine."

Makoto sat up from his desk and walked over to Kyoko.

"Okay, let's go." Makoto said.

They walked to the car in silence. Makoto got in the passenger seat and Kyoko in the driver seat.

Kyoko uncharacteristically started started a conversation.

"Hey, what kinda girls do you like?" Kyoko asked

"I- What?!" A blush spread across Mokoto's face.

"Nevermind that was a weird question." Kyoko said quickly.

"Honestly, I like girls who I have gone through a lot with." Mokoto stopped the car and they decided to sit on a bench bye the road.

"Then do you like..." Kyoko asked blushing.

Mokoto sighed, "Y-yeah." Mokoto's blush deepening.

Kyoko said nothing, all she did was lean over and place her lips on his. Mokoto was so surprised all he could do was return the kiss.

After a few seconds they broke away.

"I like you to Makoto." Kyoko said lovingly.

"I can tell."


	3. Naejunko- Despair No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko loved despair, until she meet Mokoto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you siramay for the request.
> 
> Naejunko but wholesome.

Junko loved despair.

She planned to end the world and put her classmates in a killing game.

But then she saw Mokoto Naegi.

All her plans evaporated.

His cute face, his optimism personality, hell even his hope.

'Oh god, I got it bad.' Junko thought to herself.

Junko put a note in Mokoto's locker, it read.

'Hey Mokoto, meet me by the tree behind the school after school.

-Your Secret Admirer'

Then she ran to the tree.  
____

Mokoto sighed, that was his least favorite class, at least school was over.

He opened his locker and a note fell to the ground.

He read it, so did Leon over his shoulder.

"Nice man, secret admirer?" Leon teases.

"I don't know, this is the first note I received?" A blush spread on Makoto's face. "I should meet them, right?"

"Yeah man do it." Leon said encouragingly.

Mokoto walked to the tree behind the school.

Junko walked out from behind the tree.

"Huh? You're my-" Mokoto started

"Yeah, I am." Junko answered.

Junko loves Mokoto.

Mokoto loves Junko.

Junko no longer loves despair.


	4. Naejunko- Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Junko's and Makoto's anniversary! Makoto makes pancakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Valco99 for the request

Makoto was panicking.

His pancakes are almost burning! He needed these to be perfect, it was his and Junko's first anniversary.

Luckily the pancakes didn't burn. But he know he would need to wake Junko himself.

Sighing to himself he went to walk up his girlfriend.

"Junko! Junko!" Makoto tried too walk up the strawberry blonde.

Junko eyes opened up a bit, and yawned.

"Time to walk up already?" Junko asked tiredly.

"Yep! Come on, I made breakfast!"

Junko yawned and muttered, "You're to damn cute."

Junko, still half-asleep, walked to the dining room and saw pancakes... getting raided by raccoons.

"No! I worked so hard on those..." Makoto said sadly. "You can have mine though!"

Makoto's pancakes were seemingly untouched.

"Why are you putting in so much effort?" Junko asked tiredly.

"It's our anniversary!" Makoto explained.

"Oh yeah!" Junko said, grabbing Makoto's pancakes.

As soon as Junko ate the pancakes she felt energized.

"I love you Makoto." Junko said lovingly.

"Love you too." Makoto said just as lovingly.

Junko had given up despair a long time ago.

All she needed was Makoto.


	5. Makoto x Junko x Sayaka- Childhood Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Childhood friends AU between Makoto, Junko, and Sayaka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Valco99

~Age 6 (Kindergarten)

"Hey! Makoto wight?" Sayaka asked, with her inperfect 5-year-old pronunciation, a kid alone on the swings.

"Yeah, want to swing wifh me?" Makoto asked, also with bad pronunctation.

"Yeah! Sure!" Sayaka said jumping on the swing next to her.

Another girl walked up and jumped on the other swing next to Makoto.

"Hi! Whas your name?" Makoto asked.

"Junko, nise to meet you." Junko, also with 5-year-old pronunciation.

The bell rung.

The three were immediately friends.

They were inseparable from that day.

~Age 7 (First Grade)

"Thank you for inviting Sayaka." Sayaka's Mom thanked Makoto's Mom for inviting Sayaka to a sleepover.

"Of course, she and Junko are his best friends." Makoto's Mom told her.

Meanwhile in Makoto's room.

The door opened and Sayaka's 6-year-old figure was revealed to Makoto and Junko (who were playing patty-cake.)

"Sayaka!" Both kids exclaimed.

"Makoto! Junko!" Sayaka exclaimed.

There was a quick group hug.

"What do you want to do?" Makoto asked hes guests.

"Let's play tag!" Junko said excitedly.

"Yeah!" The other two agreed.

They played tag, and hide and seek then fell asleep in pile cuddling.

~8 (Second Grade)

"Makoto what's 5 + 5?" Ms. Whatshername (weird name I know) asked.

"Um... 10?" Makoto answered.

"Correct!" Ms. Whatshername congratulated.

"Sayaka what's 8 - 1?" The brown haired teacher asked.

"I think 7?" Sayaka answered.

"That's right!" The blue eyed teacher congratulated.

"Junko what's 10 + 3?" The red dressed teacher asked.

"I-um... 13?" Junko guessed.

"Yeah!" Ms. Whatshername congratulated.

~13 (Seventh Grade)

Two Thots and a Egg Group Chat

Idol Thot: GUYS GUYS!

Eggy: Yeah? What is it Sayaka

Fashion Thot: I got something good too!

Eggy: Are you guys going to say it or?

Idol Thot: My group got number one on the pop idol popularity poll!

Eggy: Good job Sayaka! That's amazing!

Fashion Thot: What about me Makoto :(

Eggy: What happened Junko?

Fashion Thot: Well it's good new and bad news. I got a job from one of the most influential studios.

Eggy: You two are amazing. Bad news?

Fashion Thot: It's in America, I have to move there.

Idol Thot: Oh...

Eggy: We can still keep in touch right?!

Fashion Thot: Of course!

And they didn't hear from her ever again. Until.

~15 (Freshman)

Two Thots and a Egg

Idol Thot: MAKOTO I GOT ACCEPTED INTO HOPE'S PEAK I'M SO HAPPY!!1!

Eggy: Good job Sayaka you deserve it! I also got into Hope's Peak!

Idol Thot: Really?! What is your Ultimate?!

Eggy: Ultimate Lucky Student. I got in from a country wide raffle.

Idol Thot: Nice! I can't believe we get to go to the same school again!

Fashion Thot: I got in as well, as the Ultimate Fashionista.

Eggy: Junko!?

Idol Thot: Junko?!

Fashion Thot: Yeah, sorry for ghosting you for two years.

Fashion Thot sent a picture

(Insert a picture of Junko)

Fashion Thot: I changed my... Everything. That you should know.

Idol Thot: You look so beautiful Junko.

Eggy: Yeah!

~The begin of the school year (Freshman)

"Makoto!" Sayaka exclaimed as she approached Mokoto.

"Hey Sayaka!" Makoto smiles.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in a long time!" Sayaka sighs.

"We hung out last week?" Makoto said confused.

"Hehe yeah..." Sayaka smiled.

"Anyway Junko said she was also a student here! I can't wait to see her!" Makoto exclaimed.

"I know! Let's go!" Sayaka was bouncing on her feet.

They walked to Hope's Peak Academy in excited conversations until they got to the gates.

"Makoto~ Sayaka~" They heard a familiar voice.

"Junko!" They both said simultaneously.

"Hey~" Junko yawned, obviously tired. "Nice to see you again!"

"Jeez, you look so different!" Sayaka smiled.

"Hehe, that's modeling for ya." Junko explained.

"As much as I want to continue this conversation, we are going to be late for class." Makoto said ruefully.

~19 (Senior, gradation)

"I can't believe we graduated!" Sayaka exclaimed.

"I know right!" Makoto agreed.

"..." Junko looked weirdly flushed. "Guys, I would like to tell you something. Just don't freak out."

"What is it Junko?" Makoto asked kindly.

"I-I love you two... I'm in love with you two!" Junko confessed.

The other two sat in silence until...

"I love you both too." Sayaka confessed.

"Yeah, I've liked you two since 6th grade." Makoto admitted.

The room was awkward, blushes on everyone's face. Though everyone looked really happy.

"Will you guys be my girlfriends?!" Makoto asked.

"Yes." They both said at the same time.

"Well Junko, will you be my girlfriend?!" Sayaka asked.

"Of course."


End file.
